Operation: C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.
Information Summary: Discovery Numbuh 1 rants on about the delightful's birthday and how Sector V is going to steal the DCFDTL's cake. But after revealing that the birthday is tomorrow, the rest of the team disagrees in doing this mission because tomorrow's Toobathon, a summer race with tubes. Numbuh 1 tries to convince the others but fails doing so. The others mock Numbuh 2 for having such a old tube named Betsy. Betsy alsways comes in last place. Suddenly, a missile crashes in and the group discovers the DCFDTL talking to them in a hologram. The delightfuls are saying that the only new way to get the cake is to win Toobathon! Race The race begins with Chip, the reporter talking about Toobathon. Everybody is in the race including the delightfuls and even Eggbert. The parents are also visible and we see a few new charaters like Eggbert's father and a few others. Chip claims that anyone can win the race except Hoagie P. Gillagan. Numbuh 2 gets angry and says that his father won every tubethon because he didn't use any dirty tricks or fancy moves. The germans have one word to descibe this and this is: Farfegtubing. Numbuh 2 visits the others who are preparing last minute things. (more to follow) Trivia *Numbuh 4 came in last place this year. *Numbuh 2 came in second place. Tubes Here is list of notable tubes appearing in the episode: Numbuh 2: Numbuh 2 has a tube named Betsy which is old tube with patches and such. Imprinted on the tube is Betsy's name which is neatly written in handwriting. Betsy actually saved the day by malfunctioning. Numbuh 1: Numbuh 1 has a speedboat tube. At the beggining of the race, he destroyed the delightful's huge tube ship and was rivaling Numbuh 5 as they're on eof the closest to wining at the point. Numbuh 3: Numbuh 3 was one of the ones who started out losing but got ahead of a group in the end. Numbuh 3 has a incredibly decorated tube and although cares about winning, enjoys spinning in her tube for most of the race. Numbuh 4: Numbuh 4 owns a tube named Tubezilla, a over inflated tube with a painted face of a monster. Tubezilla had blown up when a girl used sharp weapons to break it, Numbuh 4 ended up on a small island and came in last place. The name of Tubezila is a parody of the extremely popular Japanese kaiju Godzilla, who is parodied by hundreds of popular culture media. The Delightfuls: The DCFDTL's tube at first seems small but in the end is revealed to be part of a giant ship shooting lasers. The delightfuls probably came in third place when Nigel blew their ship up. Numbuh 5: Numbuh 5 has a chair tube which can fast forward. KND smart boy: Numbuh 65.3 has a tube with small buttons. Tommy: Tommy has a purple tube. The Kid: The kid has a flying tube with jets. Quotes *'DCFDTL': Not a bad idea, but we assure you, this year's cake will be the most yummylicious ever. And if you don't win Toobathon, we're gonna keep our cake, and eat it in our new Dimension X Mansion until you cry, and peel potatoes, and push up daisies! C.A.K.E.D.-F.O.U.R.